


Hero

by phoenixburncold



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Autobots - Freeform, Battle Scene, Gen, Short Story, Wounded, warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 09:17:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4257846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixburncold/pseuds/phoenixburncold





	Hero

“Magnus! Drop!”

Ultra Magnus immediately crouched. The sniper shots meant for him felled the Decepticon engaged with another Autobot behind him. Magnus stood, assessed there were no Decepticons in his immediate area, and turned to find the female who had called out the warning. “NO!” he shouted.

``

Optimus Prime also heard the warning, and after watching his brother rise again, turned to the direction the warning had been called.

``

The female who had seen the sniper and called the warning was immediately relieved to see the sniper shots fell his own kind, but she was not allowed a moment to gloat, for another Decepticon had reached her. Fighting for her life once again, the female Autobot twisted and turned; the sniper at the back of her memory core now as she landed hits on the oncoming Deception. Within seconds she had defeated the enemy and threw him to the ground for the last time.

``

The sniper Decepticon swore violently as he missed his target. Whirling around, he found the foolish Autobot who had called the warning to her fellow comrade in combat with another. He watched her in his scope, still violently swearing before firing at her. 

``

The female looked at the sniper the moment before she saw the flashes. Desperately, she tried to duck, but she was already too late. The first shot shattered through the supporting frame between her neck and left shoulder. She spun around at the force of the hit. Another shot grazed the right side of her face, sending sparks through the air. A final shot slammed through her left shoulder, rendering the arm useless before she hit the ground with a loud _thud_.

``

Magnus cried out again, “NO!” as he struggled toward the female. Optimus was closer, reaching her only seconds after she had fallen. She was lying face first, energon pouring from her wounds. Optimus knelt beside her and gently turned her to her side. Her left shoulder spat violent sparks and the hole in her support frame was still burning through the metal. Wisps of black smoke lifted from both wounds, while the right side of her face was torn, oozing energon as well. She panted and her optics flickered badly. He unconsciously grabbed her hand and she squeezed weakly against it – for some sense of reality. For a moment Optimus thought she focused on him but in the next instant her optics flickered out, leaving him with a limp body against his arm. Magnus reached them only a breath later and knelt beside Optimus. “Is she dead?”

Optimus gently lay a hand against her chest above her spark before looking up at his brother. “She lives, but barely.”

Magnus nodded. “She saved my life,” he said, gently taking her from Optimus’ arm and holding her in his. “The least I can do is try to save hers.” The two brothers nodded before standing. One went toward the battle; the other to the medic center. Both had their thoughts on the unconscious female.

Optimus, weary and wounded, dragged himself into the medical center safely within the base. His right shoulder and arm were nearly useless and his right leg had sustained heavy damage. The battle had been lost, as well as lives. He moaned deeply as he continued forward. Others less wounded or recently mended rushed past him, carrying the dead and badly wounded, or heading out to search for those who had yet to be found. Sparks shattered through the night, spat from his right side as he continued to drag himself into the medic center. Energon glowed against his skin as it continued to pour from the major wounds. Finally he reached the center and nearly dropped from exhaustion. 

Wheeljack found him sitting against a wall and gently pulled him to a medbed. Optimus moaned as he laid down, the stress from his systems easing now that he lay flat. His optics flickered before steadying again. He moaned again, relaxing against the glowing regeneration pallet. “Take an easy Optimus,” Wheeljack said kindly. “I’ll get you fixed up in no time.” Optimus breathed out slowly in response, systems slowing as the medic slipped a sedative into the energon transfer Wheeljack had started the battle-weary soldier. Optimus didn’t even know he had slipped into a regeneration cycle.

He woke several hours later, stronger but numb. Optimus rolled to his side before sitting up on the medbed. His head fell toward his chest as he let out a deep breath, fighting the black wave that threatened to put him on his back again. “Optimus?”

The Autobot turned to see Jazz walking into the med tent. “Jazz,” the larger Autobot greeted. You look well.”

Jazz took a few steps forward, his shoulder gleaming from the melding that had repaired it. “And you’ve looked better.”

Optimus managed a small grin before breathing out slowly, body beginning to ache again. “What brings you here?” Optimus asked as the two clasped hands.

“I heard you where here.”

Wheeljack appeared before the two. “Optimus.”

The Autobot turned to the medic. “Wheeljack. Am I repaired?”

The smaller Autobot nodded. “You’ll need a deep regeneration cycle, but you’ll be fine now.”

Optimus nodded. “Thank you.” Wheeljack gave a small head bow before heading toward another Autobot. “Where’s Magnus?” Optimus asked the smaller Autobot at his side.

Jazz shrugged. “I haven’t seen him since the retreat. We were spread out too far to stay in touch.”

Optimus slid off the medbed, stumbled, and steadied himself on Jazz’s willing shoulder. “There was… a female. I’m not sure if she made it.”

“Magnus is with her,” Wheeljack said, returning to Optimus. “I want you to take this,” the medic said, holding out a small cylinder toward the weak Autobot.

“What is it?” Optimus asked, taking it.

“Pure energon. You’ll need it soon enough. If possible, take it right before your next regeneration cycle if you can.” Optimus nodded.

“Magnus?” Jazz asked.

Wheeljack pointed to the back of the center – where the critically wounded were placed, closest to the supplies.

Magnus was indeed with her, sitting on a drawn up mound of the ground inches away from her still body. His back and wrist gleamed from their repairs. He turned when he heard footsteps and looked into Optimus’ optics. “They don’t know if she’s going to make it,” he said.

The female Autobot looked dead already. While the medics had repaired the most important systems, there were still huge cracks and fractures in her armor and skin. Her face was still damaged; the optic had been saved but there were still sparks spitting from the skin under it. Bits and pieces were still missing from her arms and torso, but at least the sniper shot to her supporting system had been fully repaired. The medics had put a single energon tube into her arm, unsure whether she would pull through and unable to waste energon. Her shoulder was the next to be worked on, but the medics had to leave the female when a near-dead Autobot came in that required all the available medics and apprentices within the area.

Magnus’ optics were haunted and his posture told of his exhaustion as he continued to watch over the female, hoping for any signs of life from the monitors around her.

Optimus placed a hand on his brother, causing his optics to rise. “You look as bad as I feel,” Optimus said gently. Magnus gave a tight grin. “Come,” Optimus said, “Let’s get some regeneration in. I’ll have Wheeljack call you if she wakes.”

Magnus nodded. “Alright brother.” Optimus clasped his hand and helped him to his feet.

As they walked through the center Autobots throughout called out Optimus’ name. And he went to each of them, despite the intense pain that began to assault him. A hand clasp here, a nod there, a ‘well done’; Optimus moved through the center, a hero to all.

Once they left the center, Magnus clutched Optimus’ shoulder and arm, keeping his brother from collapsing. Optimus moaned deeply, wincing, before putting his feet under him again. “Come on Optimus,” Magnus said, “let’s get you to a regeneration pallet.” Optimus was silent, holding onto his brother’s shoulder.

Magnus helped Optimus lie down, the larger Autobot moaning as his skin touched the pallet. Quickly he took the container from where he had placed it against his weapon’s belt and opened. The cool energon slipped through him quickly, and he fell away, head falling back, arm dropping, hand letting the container roll to the ground. Beside him, Magnus was slipping into a regeneration cycle himself. Neither would wake for twelve solid hours.


End file.
